maswartz_powerversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Ninja Turtles
Years ago Hamato Yoshi believed he had lost everything after a tragic battle with his enemy The Shredder. To cheer himself up in his new home of New York City he visited a pet store and bought four baby turtles. Upon leaving the store he witnessed a strange group of men in an ally way. Curious he watched them as they inspected a strange glowing canister. A rat scurried over his foot causing the men to notice him. The men attempted to silence Yoshi however years of training in the art of ninja allowed him to defend himself. But during the fight the canister broke covering Yoshi and the turtles in strange liquid. Yoshi felt his body change into that of a rat man and the turtles grew toddler sized. Thinking quickly he lead the four into the sewers. One dark night Yoshi lamented how his entire life had been shattered into splinters. Then he heard the turtles saying “splinter” as they reached out to him. Realizing he had a new purpose in life he took Splinter as his name and raised the turtles as his sons. Remembering his wife’s love of the Renaissance he named them accordingly. At first he trained them in the art of ninja to gain revenge but he soon realized that would lead him down the same dark path the Shredder walked. He trained his sons instead to defend themselves from a world that would not understand them. Over the years they trained until the day the Shredder found out about their existence. Over the following years the Turtles would fight the evil of Shredder and his Foot Clan. Then one day Shredder introduced his secret weapon. A teenage girl he called Karai. In time everyone discovered that she was truly Miwa, Splinter’s daughter raised to believe Yoshi had killed her mother. After learning the truth she was exposed to mutagen before fleeing. Months later she would return revealing herself to be a Mutant Turtle now. Joining her true father she fights against the Shredder. The last few years have seen much change for the Turtles. During the last battle against the Stellar Empire they joined the fight defending the citizens of New York. After the victory they were rewarded with honorary citizenship to New York and welcomed above the sewers. Around this time they decided to simply call themselves the Ninja Turtles as they were no longer teens. Soon after Splinter moved into April O’Neil’s farm in the country to be at peace and train new pupils. The Turtles continue to fight evil and protect the innocent but now they no longer have to hide in the shadows. Characters Ninja Turtles {| !Name |- |style="background-color: blue; border: 3px dashed lime;" |Leonardo |Leonardo Yoshi |- |style="background-color: purple; border: 3px dashed lime;" |Donatello |Donatello Yoshi |- |style="background-color: red; border: 3px dashed lime;" |Raphael |Raphael Yoshi |- |style="background-color: orangered; border: 3px dashed lime;" |Michelangelo |Michelangelo Yoshi |- |style="background-color: LightBlue; border: 3px dashed lime;" |Artemisia |Miwa Yoshi |-